Bad Day
by shannyfish
Summary: After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?
1. Aftermath

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 1 "Aftermath"

**Author's Notes: **I will get to finishing _Love's Burden_ and _Officer Down_. Due to real life issues, I've been unable to really have time to write at all… I've been holding onto this, but I figured I might as well post it now while I work on the other stories.

……………………………………

"Hi Dad," Calleigh greeted a bit shakily. "I'm—" she stopped herself knowing that 'fine' wasn't the truth at all. "There was an accident at the lab…an explosion…" Tears stung her eyes once again, and she sniffled to get through the rest. "I was wonderin' if you could pick me up. My car was damaged…and I just wanna go home and sleep…" Normally, she was the one that was the one that drove him home, but she desperately needed his help now.

Alright, Lambchop. I'll be down to get you.

Calleigh smiled to herself and shut her cell phone. Looking around, she shivered from the lack of normalcy. She wasn't alone, but she felt it. There were dozens of her colleagues that were just as displaced as she was. Some had been rushed to the hospital and others were being treated basic first aid on site. She had been far enough away that she hadn't been injured much, she had been thrown off balance and had hit the side of her head on a wall, and besides the headache she felt fine.

"Calleigh? Honey? You alright?" Alexx asked as she took a seat next to her friend. She had been luckily unscathed as she had been out on a call at the time. She had been slowly making her way through the chaos, helping where she could, and then checking in on her friends where she found them.

"I…I will be," she responded quietly, not looking up at Alexx. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slightly.

Alexx reached out and brushed her friend's blonde hair out of her face, "Honey, do you know what happened to Horatio?" Their boss was the only one that she hadn't been able to find or find information on. She also hadn't seen Frank, but she figured that he would be on his way, since it seemed that Rescue was blocking most traffic into the Crime Lab. "I haven't been able to find him quite yet."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I-I-I dunno…" What if something had happened to him? She hadn't thought to do a roll call of everyone… Everything was so confusing and had happened so quickly… "I was in ballistics…I haven't seen Horatio since when I came in this mornin'."

"Alright, Calleigh… Honey, you sure you're alright? You seem shaky…" Alexx stated concerned. She put her hand on Calleigh's forehead and then let it slide down to her cheek when it didn't feel too warm to her.

Alexx's hand on her cheek felt cool to her, and she didn't move from it. "I think…I think I'm just a bit shaken…" she tried to reason. Screams for help coming from the building towards those scattered outside drew both women's attentions. Calleigh immediately got to her feet when she noticed that it was Frank Tripp that was yelling for help and Horatio was draped on one side of his body.

"Honey, you sit," Alexx insisted pushing her friend back down. "I'll be right back, ya hear? I'm going to go check on them." She didn't leave Calleigh until she was sure that Calleigh would stay put. She was wondering if perhaps Calleigh needed to be taken to the hospital…but she also knew that the worst cases were already being shipped off.

Calleigh sat where she was, shivering a bit. She sat there watching in the direction Alexx had left in. It was too far though for her to see much of anything, and quickly found herself the target of an EMT who had decided it was her turn to be treated. "I'm fine," she managed to get out.

"Let me determine that." He cleaned her head wound and though it hurt, Calleigh managed to silence voicing any pain. He closed up her wound with a liquid bandaging solution and then wrapped a blanket around her. "You should go along with the next batch."

Shaking her head, she hadn't expected to go to the hospital, "My dad…my dad's comin' to get me." She pulled the blanket tightly around her, feeling the warmth starting to penetrate her body. Calleigh saw he was about to protest when Alexx returned. "How's Horatio?"

"He's going to be fine, Honey…he's just going to need some time to heal." Alexx turned to the EMT and quickly got what he had assessed of Calleigh's situation and that her father was going to pick her up. She watched as the EMT walked off to help another victim, and then knelt down next to her friend, "Honey, do you think this is really the best idea? I mean, most people are going to the hospital… You could have a concussion."

"Sir, you can't park there!"

Kenwall Duquesne was frantically looking for his daughter. He hadn't expected the fire engines and the ambulances in front of the Crime Lab. When they had all come into view, his stomach had twisted. He had left his car parked next to an ambulance and a fire engine intent on finding his daughter. "I'm trying to get to my daughter!" he yelled back at the firefighter who seemed to be in charge of watching the vehicles. He hurried off, not really caring. He was hardly called upon to help his daughter directly. Calleigh hardly called him for anything, and he was going to do this small thing for her. He hurried along, looking over the people sitting outside in various states of being treated. Was Calleigh hurt and she just hadn't told him?

"Calleigh!!!" he started to yell, but stopped when he saw his little girl not too far away. He hurried off towards her and then noticed she was being watched by a woman. "Calleigh, Darlin', you okay?" he asked getting down next to Calleigh. He noticed the sealed wound on her forehead and frowned, "You should see a doctor."

"I tried to tell her," Alexx insisted.

"I'm fine," Calleigh mumbled. "The EMT looked me over…" She looked up at her father and sensed something familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I just want to go home, Dad."

"Is it alright if I take her home?" Kenwall asked looking up at Calleigh's friend. He was a bit nervous, but he was determined to help his daughter.

Alexx sighed, she knew that Calleigh would probably at least get to rest that way. "Alright…" she told Calleigh's father and then turned her attention to her friend, "Honey, I'm going to come and check on you later, okay?"

Calleigh nodded and let her father help her to her feet. She kept the grey blanket wrapped tightly around herself and let her father place his arm around her back and carefully guide her away from Alexx and the Crime Lab and back to his vehicle.

"Slowly, Lambchop," Kenwall said quietly as he helped her into the passenger seat of his car. He watched her concerned, and then closed the door once she was completely in. He took a deep breath as he walked around to the driver's side and hoped that he'd be able to manage to do this one thing for his daughter. He gave her a smile as he reached across and helped her with her seatbelt. He could tell that she wasn't completely okay, but he attributed that to the head wound.

"That smell…" Calleigh whispered as she let her head hit the headrest and then slowly roll to the side to stare at her father. She couldn't think though to finish the sentence. Her head was pounding and things were far too jumbled.

Kenwall stared at her for a long minute, and when she didn't finish, he figured that he was okay to go. "You rest… Daddy's gonna get ya home," he said trying to assure not only Calleigh, but himself as well.

………………………………..

Calleigh was asleep in the passenger seat, and Kenwall just stared ahead at the street signs. Where was he supposed to turn? He didn't remember, he had been so nervous up to this point, but he had felt a tad better when his daughter had finally closed her eyes. "This is your chance," he mumbled to himself as he reached into his jacket to pull out a flask, "And you're going to blow it." He took a drink and then sealed it and put it back into his coat. He had been at the bar when Calleigh had called and though he had drank before he had taken the call, he had still felt able to go and pick her up. After all, getting Calleigh from the Crime Lab to her apartment seemed like something fairly easy enough.

Finally, he made a decision and headed with it. He felt like he saw some familiar landmarks, and decided to try that direction. He stopped at a light.

Green.

Kenwall mused at the light. Green. Green just like Calleigh's eyes got sometimes when she would talk to him. He smiled as he sat there ignoring horns as cars sped past. The light changed and Kenwall waited until it was red before pulling into the intersection. He didn't keep an eye out for any incoming vehicles, and just slowly crept through…not wanting to be stopped for speeding and then found out.

He didn't even see the car; it was more like the air around them had attacked the car. Kenwall didn't remember seeing a car, but after his vehicle had stopped spinning, he could see several. One that was pressing very closely to Calleigh and another facing the windshield. Kenwall reached out for Calleigh, but unconsciousness dragged him away and his head to the steering wheel before he could touch her.

……………………………………..

TBC…


	2. Thin Line

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 2 "Thin Line"

**Author's Notes: **I felt like torturing things, so I pulled this out to work on… See, life can be helpful for writing…

……………………………………

"Is she out?" Horatio demanded as he ran from his Hummer towards the wrecked car. Frank had been on scene and had identified Calleigh and Kenwall Duquesne as the ones involved. He was just happy that he hadn't been badly injured earlier in the day and that he was able to be on scene. When he saw that the medics were with the firefighters around the car, he instantly knew the answer. "Why isn't she out?"

Frank sighed, "Kenwall's going to be the first one they're going to be able to get out. Her side got most of the impact. The whole car spun completely around, Horatio. These guys know what they're doing."

"Did you tell them that Calleigh might have a concussion from the explosion earlier?" Horatio asked wanting to make sure they knew all the information.

"First thing I told them when they got on the scene." Frank frowned watching Horatio, "Eric and Alexx are on their way. Alexx wanted to be here to monitor Calleigh as they move her out of the car. I told her that she might be here for awhile, but she's insistin'."

Horatio nodded, "Do you know if she's conscious?" he asked worried that she wouldn't know that people were there for her. After the day's events, he didn't want anyone to feel helpless like that again. And this…this was just too soon and too horrible a thing.

"EMTs told me they'd let me know when she starts to open her eyes," Frank replied. "I talked to her for awhile when I first got here. Duke woke up during that…and he started ballin' and apologizin' and askin' about Calleigh…"

His fists were clenched as Frank talked about Calleigh's father. He knew how sometimes family obligations like having socially defective family members could kill the one sane member, and that's what Kenwall was doing to his daughter. He had tried to be there for Calleigh before, but he knew from even experience of his own that it wasn't something that came easily. "When they pull him out, I want him to be tested."

"For alcohol?"

Horatio nodded, he wanted to protect Calleigh. He did, but this was the best way to protect her. Next time, he was too afraid that Kenwall would kill her. He nodded towards the car; the firemen were peeling away the driver's side door. It wasn't long until they had Kenwall out, who was stumbling and then trying to get back in the car calling for Calleigh. "It's time, Frank." He pulled on his sunglasses as they headed towards the elder Duquesne.

"Just a minute," Frank spoke up. He had pulled out what he needed from the car as soon as Horatio had mentioned testing Duke. He knew it was going to be for the best, but he still didn't like doing it. When he got within a foot of him, he could smell the alcohol. He took a deep breath to keep from punching him out right there for putting Calleigh in such danger. He looked out for his team, even the CSIs, and Calleigh did not deserve to be treated like she was by her father. He held up the breathalyzer that would be able to tell him if Kenwall was legally drunk at the time or not. He didn't need the device to tell him, but he thought that maybe it was more to prove to everyone including Duke himself. "I'm going to need you to blow on this."

"C'mon," Kenwall said upset. He was worried about Calleigh, but even more so now that the cops thought that he was drunk. "I only had one drink… I needa go with Calleigh to the hospital. The other car…it just ran into us."

"Blow, Duke," Frank prompted holding the device closer to the man. He watched as he blew on the mouthpiece and then read the results. He was over the limit. "I'm going to ride with you to the hospital, but then I'm gonna have to take you into custody for drunk driving."

"Wha?"

"Go ahead and get him into the bus," Horatio told the EMTs as he went around to the driver's side and then sat inside so he could see Calleigh. He saw immediately why they weren't trying to get her out through the driver's side. Her legs looked to be encased in the crunched metal of the car. She was still unconscious and he thought that it was probably for the best. "Calleigh," he whispered and reached out for her watching as they moved the other car that was impacted on Calleigh's side form the Duquesne vehicle. When she didn't move, he brushed her cheek with his hand. "Sweetheart, you hang in there. We're all here for you… They're going to get you out in just a few minutes." He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but if she could…he wanted her to hear positive things. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he carefully made his way out wishing that he could be bringing Calleigh with him.

Watching as the firemen started on Calleigh's side, Horatio turned to Frank. "What did he test?" he asked knowing that he'd at least been slightly over the limit. With alcoholics though, they seemed to get used to being drunk and then didn't get so fazed until a time later. Horatio wanted to know what point Kenwall was at.

"He was well over," Frank responded as he tore his eyes off of the firemen trying to get Calleigh out. He saw Eric and Alexx arriving on the scene together and nodded his head in their direction for Horatio's benefit.

"I'm going to talk to him, I'll be right back," Horatio told Frank not ready to talk to Alexx and Eric just yet. He needed to handle something first.

Frank frowned, "Don't do anything that you'll regret later."

……………………………………..

TBC…


	3. Protector

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 3 "Protector"

**Author's Notes: **So, I started working on the next chapter of Love's Burden, but somehow got distracted…by this chapter…LOL…instead. Oops? Please support DuCaine (Calleigh & Horatio) by going to the new CBS wiki. You can access this through CSI: Miami's official page on CBS (dot) com and then clicking the bottom box that says WIKI. There's a DuCaine page already set up and waiting for more voices!

……………………………

Horatio sat in the ambulance with Kenwall Duquesne. They had put Kenwall in the very back of the ambulance, since they didn't have another ambulance nearby to call for Calleigh. Horatio sat to the side with his hand down and his fingers entwined. He sat there for a time in silence, thinking of the things he was going to say. He wanted to strangle Kenwall Duquesne, but he knew that wasn't an option. He turned his head to look towards the wreck. They were still trying to free Calleigh from the twisted metal. He stared down at his hands and then finally turned to Kenwall and lifted his head up. "It should be you stuck in that car, not Calleigh," Horatio said flatly and coldly.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kenwall asked as he sobered up as he sat there. He had wanted to just make things right…to be there for Calleigh…he never wanted to hurt his daughter. He had wanted to make up for past mistakes, but what if this mistake caused him to loose Calleigh? He had lost so much already…he still wasn't sure how he had been able to keep her love all those years. They had not been happy ones, but Calleigh had always rescued him whenever he was too drunk to make it home on his own.

"I don't know," Horatio explained truthfully. He wanted to think that Calleigh was going to be okay, but they were having a hard time getting her out, and they didn't know the full extent of her injuries. Plus, there was the incident from earlier to take into consideration. Not everyone had been fully checked out; anyone who wasn't bleeding had been able to leave on their own. He had endured injuries that they had thought were worse than they actually were. They were wrong, and Horatio was forever thankful at that moment…realizing that if he was in the hospital he would have been worrying and unable to at least be there. "But she could die… They think that she's possibly lost a lot of blood. She could have a concussion from earlier… She hasn't regained consciousness…" He let his head drop as his being enveloped his own words…and their meanings… He could lose Calleigh…his best friend…the woman that he'd fallen in love with so long ago, but had never told… It was a quiet kind of love, one that he was sure she knew…but now faced with an uncertain future, he wondered if she really did know or if he had just told himself that to make it all the easier.

"I only wanted to help—" Kenwall started to babble as tears streamed down his face.

Anger filled his veins as he let his hands unravel and curl up into fists. He couldn't lose her… He had already lost women he loved…and that was one of the reasons why he hadn't confronted her about his feelings. Horatio feared losing her, just like he had lost others… It wasn't only women that he had cared about, but his family as well. He had suffered that loss all through his life, and he didn't want to add Calleigh to that list. He had remained quiet…and he thought it the best way…for both of them. He knew that with her father's problems, that Calleigh didn't need the problems that his soul held. "If she dies," he started letting his voice level out before continuing. "I will make sure that they charge you with her murder… Premeditated murder. You knew you were drunk before you picked her up, and you did it anyway." He moved in closer to the man, "Her blood will be on your hands," he whispered before moving away and getting out of the ambulance. He knew that Calleigh would want to protect her father like she had done for so many years, but this wasn't the time to do that. Scaring him straight, Horatio thought, may be the only way to get him to sober up completely and see exactly what he had done. He just hoped that it worked…for Calleigh's sake.

Frank looked over when Horatio walked up along side him and stopped. "You didn't do anything stupid, now did you?" he asked not even looking over at Horatio. "I don't have to hear about Duke being beaten half to death?"

"No," Horatio responded quietly. "It was hard though…"

He nodded to Alexx in the driver's seat, "She's been orderin'em around like she's the fire captain.

"She's still not awake?"

"No," Frank said a bit worried. "Alexx says that her concussion could be worse…she's not sure how much trauma Calleigh received in the crash. She couldn't tell if she had hit her head against anything, but the seatbelt definitely locked in place when the car was hit. So, Alexx is hoping that the seatbelt saved her from any further injury."

"She's been in there for a long time."

"They're working on it, Horatio. These things take time," Frank tried to assure. "Alexx says that taking away the damaged areas slowly to get to her is the best route. And you know Alexx wouldn't risk hurting Calleigh. If she thought that Calleigh was in danger, then she'd make sure they had her out of there." Frank sighed, "Her one leg is pinned, and Alexx wants to make sure that they're careful not to do anything that could cause it to break or…or anything worse." Alexx had brought up possible amputation if things weren't handled correctly, but Frank didn't feel that he needed to speak it. Horatio knew…but maybe knowledge that Alexx was doing all of the ordering would bring some comfort.

"She's awake!!!" Alexx called over all of the noise and then when the firefighters stopped their equipment, she repeated her news. "She's awake!"

Horatio's head shot up and he and Frank hurried over to the driver's side of the car. He crouched down and peered in. He could see her, the confused look on her face, and wished that he could just sweep her away. The firefighters had powered back up their noisy equipment and Horatio knew that Calleigh wouldn't be able to hear them. As if reading his mind, Alexx moved out of the driver's seat and put her hand on his arm and motioned for him to get in with the other. "Thank you," he whispered to Alexx with a small smile.

Alexx nodded and stood there with Frank, she knew that Horatio needed this. He had been worried about everyone when they were trying to patch him up at the hospital, but when the call came in about Calleigh…Alexx thought that Horatio was going to do something crazy. But the perpetrator wasn't a convict or one of their normal bad guys…it was Calleigh's father. It changed everything. "How's he doing?" she asked Frank.

"Better now," Frank replied with a nod towards the car.

Moving in as close as he could get to Calleigh, Horatio managed to kiss her forehead and sat there uncomfortably. It was an awkward position, but he was close to her. "Hey Sweetheart," he said keeping close to her, so that she could hear. "They've almost got you out. You've just got to hang in there. Okay?"

"My leg hurts," Calleigh let out in a pained voice. She squirmed a bit in her seat and then whimpered. She didn't remember what had happened…and she was more confused at what was going on.

"It's stuck right now," Horatio tried to explain calmly, but when he saw tears falling down her face, his heart grew cold. Damn Kenwall and his inability to be a father to Calleigh…to be responsible. "They're going to get you free soon, Sweetheart. For right now, you just have to stay still, okay?"

She looked around frantically trying to piece things back together, but all she could remember was the lab… "You were hurt," Calleigh blurted out more confused. How had she ended up in the car? Where was the driver? Who had been driving? What had happened? Why didn't she remember?

"I'm okay now," Horatio tried to assure as his hand found its way to her cheek. "It wasn't so bad. Just a deep cut…"

"What happened?" she finally asked searching his eyes for answers. She felt a small comfort knowing that Horatio, Alexx, and Frank were all there with her, but she needed to know… Unable to remember just made things worse…it was almost worse than the pain.

Taking a deep breath, Horatio tried to decide what to tell her. "Your father picked you up to take you home," he started. "Someone ran the red light and there was a crash. Your father's fine…just some cuts and scrapes. He's in the ambulance waiting for you."

Calleigh just nodded. She turned her head to try to see what they were doing to the door next to her, but it was so loud and she was tired… Confusion reigned control and she looked helplessly back to Horatio. "Am I goin' be okay?" she asked quietly. Alexx had been positive and had told her things were going to be fine, but seeing the worry in his eyes…she wondered if they were hiding something.

Smiling, Horatio leaned in and kissed her forehead before moving down to her cheek. He let his head slide to his ear, "You're going to be just fine, Sweetheart. Trust me."

"I do," she whispered and relaxed against the seat.

………………………………..

TBC…


	4. Luck

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 4 "Luck"

**Author's Notes: **fanfiction (dot) net is FINALLY cooperating!

………………………….

Alexx was the only one allowed to go along since Kenwall Duquesne was also in the ambulance. Frank and Horatio were following, but Alexx had promised that she'd update them once they got to the hospital. Calleigh had been quiet, but conscious when they had finally pulled her. The leg that had been twisted up in the metal needed to have some surgery on it, Alexx was sure, but Calleigh seemed okay overall. She was glad that her friend had her seatbelt on or it would have been another story entirely. She watched as the EMTs wrapped Calleigh's leg to keep pressure on it, and then another checked her vitals. "You're doing good, Honey," Alexx told Calleigh as she squeezed her hand.

Sobering up the hard way had drained Kenwall, and he had started to wish he had died in the car crash. His little girl was laying there…quiet, fragile, broken…and he wondered what he had done to deserve such a daughter. Calleigh was his very own guardian angel, but now he'd broken her. Horatio had been right to want to charge him… He wished they'd handcuffed him and taken him down to the station rather than making him witness what he was seeing.

"Baby Girl, you gotta keep those eyes open," Alexx coached when she saw Calleigh's eyes starting to slump closed. She reached up with her free hand and smoothed Calleigh's hair away from her face, "Hey hey…keep'em open." She was worried that she'd slip into a coma or something if they weren't careful. Calleigh had done so well through the whole ordeal though, and she hated to make her suffer anymore than she already had.

"Daddy?" Calleigh mumbled.

"Here's right here," Alexx said reaching over and taking the reluctant hand of Kenwall Duquesne and placing it in hers. Alexx wrapped her hands over theirs before pulling away. She figured it was about time that Kenwall acted like a father. Calleigh needed him right now, and from what Horatio told her…Calleigh didn't know that her father was drunk and was the cause of the accident. Though, she knew Calleigh would find out…even if the memories of the crash didn't come back to her. Alexx still wasn't sure, there had been so much that had gone on, and it seemed like a big blur…

"I'm here, Lamb chop," Kenwall finally spoke up squeezing his daughter's hand a bit. "You gotta stay awake." Tears fell down his face as he stared at his daughter. He was supposed to be helping her…not making things worse… What had he done?

………………………..

Horatio stood out in the waiting room with Alexx and Eric. The others were on their way, but for now…they stood vigil. He hadn't sat down, he had been pacing the area or he'd stand in the corner with his head down. He just wanted information on Calleigh, but since she was still in surgery, there was no news. When he saw Frank walking out with a couple of officers and Kenwall between then, he approached Frank. "What are we doing, Frank?"

"Holdin' him?" Frank offered. He knew that Calleigh had good chances with the surgery, but there could be other injuries that they didn't know about. The least they could do would be to hold Duke in a holding cell until they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Nodding, Horatio took a step to the side, closer to Detective Tripp, "Frank…don't book him just yet. Let's just keep him there. We might be able to get away with just scaring him…" He didn't want to make things worse for Calleigh if she found out that he'd thrown her father in jail, but it needed to be dealt with just the same.

"Do me a favor, and keep me updated on Calleigh's condition," Frank requested.

"Of course."

Heading back over to the officers, Frank headed with them out to the car. They hadn't cuffed the elder Duquesne, but Frank didn't think they'd have any problems getting him into the car or into the building. The man had practically wanted to be taken away, which told him that he knew what he had done was wrong and that they had consequences.

"Who's here with Calleigh Duquesne?"

That caught his attention and Horatio…like the others…quickly relocated to the woman's position. "We are."

"Are any of you family?"

"We all are," Horatio responded. When the woman just looked at him funny, he could tell she didn't understand. They'd worked together for so many years, and were so close…they knew each other inside and out…and Horatio had a feeling that Calleigh would declare them her family more proudly than her father.

"Husband? Either of you? I can't release information to non-family members without Ms. Duquesne's consent."

"Her father was the one who landed her in here," Eric said bluntly. "And no, Calleigh's not married…"

"Please?" Alexx pleaded. "We're the closest thing to family besides her father that she has here." She watched as the woman thought about it, she could tell that the woman wanted to tell them, but was torn. She knew that feeling…

"She's out of surgery. It went well. Her leg's broken in two places, and she's going to need time to heal, but that was the only major damage. She's going to need time in here and time at home to recover."

Horatio nodded, "Can we see her please?" he asked softly putting his hands on his hips as he adjusted his position.

"Only for a few minutes. She really does need to rest. We'll be monitoring her."

………………………………..

TBC…


	5. Morning Sweetheart

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 5 "Morning, Sweetheart"

**Author's Notes: **none

………………………………

Calleigh had slept through the whole night and into the next afternoon before she finally started to stir. Confusion was what Calleigh felt once her eyes were open. Nothing was familiar…nothing, but the hand she felt holding hers. "What happened?" she asked quietly as she let her head roll to the side to look over at Horatio.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Horatio greeted as he smiled seeing her awake. He had started to worry a bit, but he had also taken comfort in the fact that she had been sleeping peacefully. He moved up closer and ran his hand up to her face and ran his hand along her cheek. "Calleigh, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked. He knew that she knew what had gone on…at least the sugar coated version, but with the surgery she had been through and everything, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't one hundred percent.

"Nothin'," she whispered. "Horatio, please tell me." She wasn't sure if it'd come back to her in time, but she wanted to know. "You were in a car accident…" he started.

Calleigh thought back to the day before and remembered that there had been something at the crime lab that had made them leave early. "My dad…" she whispered. When she felt Horatio squeeze her hand, she let him finish."

"Your dad was driving. The car was hit on the passenger side." He sighed, "Your father is fine. He's been all checked out. It took a bit longer for them to get you out, your leg was pinned." Horatio brushed the hair out of her face, and smiled. "You're going to be okay. The doctors had to go in and fix a couple things, but you're going to be just fine."

"Horatio, tell me the truth."

He smiled and leaned in and brushed his lips across her forehead, "I am… The doctor said you may be able to be released later today or tomorrow…with crutches though."

"Where's my dad?" Calleigh asked feeling like Horatio wasn't telling her everything. She would have expected her father to be there, but it only looked like Horatio was…

Horatio's smile dropped and he pulled back from her, settling in the chair and trying to figure out the best way to tell her the truth. He knew she needed to know, he just wasn't sure she needed to deal with it now… "Sweetheart, why don't we talk about that later?"

"Horatio, please…"

"He's in a holding cell," he finally admitted. "Frank's holding him there. He's not under arrest, but…he should be." Horatio sighed and looked down at the hand he was holding, she was so delicate…no, it was more like life was delicate… "Calleigh, he was under the influence…and he was drunk before he even picked you up. He knew that he shouldn't be behind the wheel." He stopped when he saw tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" he whispered and squeezed her hand.

Calleigh rolled her head away from him, so he couldn't see her face. She hated for him to see her weak. She hated for anyone to see her in such a state. When he reached out to wipe tears away, she tried to roll onto her stomach, but stopped when her leg didn't want to go with her. She managed to get her face into the pillow though. She let it absorb her tears, and wished it could absorb her embarrassment and pain she was feeling.

"Sweetheart," he whispered. "I know this is hard…" He lowered the side railing, and sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head towards her hidden face. He reached out and stroked her hair, "He's family…and no one else has to know…" he whispered. He hated saying it, but he knew that for Calleigh's sake…that she might have to be protected. Only Frank, Alexx, and he knew that Calleigh's father had been drunk and the one who had caused the crash…

When she didn't respond or roll back over to him, he decided to let her think. He knew that it had to be a lot to take in. "You rest, Calleigh," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her hair before getting off the bed and fixing the railing back into its original position. He pulled on his sunglasses, "I'll be back in a couple hours," he said before heading out.

……………………………

Horatio watched Kenwall Duquesne from the other side of the metal mesh door of the holding cell. His hands on his hips, he examined the elder man. He wanted to hate him…but he was Calleigh's father, and as many faults as he had…Calleigh still loved him. It was a bond that people had…no matter how much a family member screwed up, it was hard to cut them off and just abandon them to the world. He knew that was the case here… He'd seen Calleigh in the past deal with her father's drunken states, and how she'd protected him… He had tried to protect Raymond…several times…but in the end…when he had found Raymond dead in Brazil…he had been a bit relieved. Raymond hadn't been able to straighten out, and Horatio feared that that was going to be the same for Kenwall Duquesne.

When the door was slid open, Horatio entered. The elder Duquesne was alone, and he knew that. Frank had gone to get some coffee and Horatio told him that he'd meet him back in the holding cell area, but Horatio wanted to talk to Kenwall before Frank got back. He had a good idea of what Calleigh would want to do…how she'd want to protect him… They hadn't been able to secure the crime scene, and there had been so much that had been compromised from the firefighters getting Calleigh out of the car that there was no way. "Calleigh's listed in critical condition, Mr. Duquesne. It doesn't look very good for you right now."

Kenwall had sobered up and had been trying to figure out why he thought he could get Calleigh home safely after the drinking he had done. "Is she gonna be alright?" he asked panicked. He wasn't concerned about himself; he was truly concerned for the well-being of his daughter. "She was talking in the ambulance… I thought she was gonna be alright…"

"When they started taking x-rays they realized that not only was her leg broken in several places, but she had broken ribs that were pressing into vital organs." Horatio stopped and looked down, thinking about how to phrase the next part. Calleigh had broken her leg and there had been a couple broken ribs that the doctors had said were lucky hadn't punctured her lung. So, he wasn't entirely lying, but even his lies…had a purpose. "The damage was a lot worse by the time they got Calleigh into the operating room. She's on a ventilator right now, because she stopped breathing during the surgery. She'd lost a lot more blood than the EMTs thought at the scene…"

"I know this is my fault," he finally said out loud. "I-I don't know why…I thought I could help Calleigh…" he muttered as tears formed in his eyes. "I just…I just wanted to help her for once…"

"Right now, your life depends on your daughters'," Horatio said before exiting the holding cell quickly. He was done. He had set Kenwall into a mindset, and for the time being, he was sure that the information he had fed him would possibly help him in the long run.

………………………….

Alexx Woods had been looking for Horatio, since the desk sergeant had been nice enough to tell her that Horatio would be with Tripp. Well, she found Frank Tripp, but no Horatio. "Frank, Honey, I'm looking for Horatio."

"How about a cup of coffee? Sugar? Cream?" he asked as he set down his donut and coffee to start to pour another cup.

"Both please," she said tilting her head a bit. "Is there a reason why you're avoiding answering?" It wasn't like Frank to act like he was…

Handing Alexx the cup, he went back to his own cup and donut. "Horatio's in the holding cell with Duke. He needs some time with him alone." He shrugged, "He should be back soon though."

Frowning, Alexx asked, "Should he be in there alone with him? I mean, Calleigh's doing well, but Horatio still blames her father for where she is…not that I blame him. I feel like I should give the man my two cents, too, but…he seemed to know he'd messed up in the ambulance."

Frank nodded, "Oh he knows…but he doesn't know Calleigh's current condition."

"Why not?" Alexx asked wondering what they were up to.

"Because he doesn't deserve to know," Horatio spoke up from behind them.

"Coffee?" Frank offered.

Horatio shook his head, "I talked to him. Don't tell him anything else about Calleigh unless I tell you," he said with his hands on his hips. "I need to find out what our next step is."

"What did you tell him, Horatio?" Alexx asked curiously wondering why Horatio had even gone in there if he didn't want Kenwall Duquesne to be informed.

"To plant false information," Frank replied.

"He thinks that Calleigh's in critical condition, and that's what he's going to think until I say otherwise…"

Alexx shook her head, "That man was already hurting last night, Horatio…"

"That's the idea, Alexx."

Setting her mug down, Alexx turned the conversation, "How's Baby Girl doing, Horatio? I know the hospital said she was awake…but Calleigh refused to take the phone." She was worried that her friend didn't want to talk to her, but she was sure that Horatio would have a good explanation of what Calleigh was going through since he had been there not too much earlier before she had called.

"She…she wanted to know what happened, and then wouldn't even look at me," he said quietly. "I'm worried about her, Alexx, but I think she really needed her space."

"Poor thing… Are you going back to the hospital?"

Horatio nodded, "After I run a quick errand."

"Alright, you tell her we're thinking about her, okay?"

"I will," Horatio told her and watched as she left them before he turned to Frank. "I think Calleigh's having a hard time with what she wants to do… I would, too."

"Right now, we're sticking with the plan though, right?"

"Right."

………………………………..

TBC…


	6. Trust Me

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 6 "Trust Me"

**Author's Notes: **I also wanted to just let all know that I do appreciate the comments, but I have had to change the settings for my stories so that I no longer accept anonymous commenting after someone blantingly flamed a story with no real reason (because they thought something happened that didn't) and didn't even give me the chance to reply to it. Fanfiction(dot)net only allows authors to only respond to signed comments.

The 27th is my last day of work…we should all celebrate… This will also mean that I'll have more time to write and update! I'm going to open a CSI RPG; I was wondering if anyone would be interested, you can go to the message board I've set up.

http://csitacoma (dot) proboards54 (dot) com/

……………………………..

Horatio had gone on his errand, and picked up the things that he knew needed to be picked up. Pulling the duffel bag from the Hummer, he slung it over his shoulder and headed into the hospital. He was sure Calleigh had time for herself and time to think things over. He knew the way, and made it up to Calleigh's section quickly nodding to the nurses who just smiled in response. He entered Calleigh's room and saw that she was still on her side. He sat on the side she was facing, and set the bag down on the other side of the bed. "Hey," he greeted quietly with a kind smile.

"Hi," she responded just as quietly and sniffled a bit. "What did you do about my dad?" she asked as she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the horrible answer she felt was coming. Her father had been drunk when the crash had happened and it had been his fault, it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion of what would happen. She'd been protecting him for so long…and now she was going to completely lose him.

"I don't want you to worry about that right now," he told her as he pushed her hair out of her face. He watched confusion cloud her face, he knew that she was worried about her father, but he didn't think that she needed that at the moment. "You need to concentrate on healing…"

"Horatio-"

He smiled, "I brought you clothes from you're apartment and a couple things. I borrowed your keys earlier when I was here. I don't know if they've told you when you're going home…" He reached to her face and pushed the tears that had fallen off of her face. "Calleigh, right now…the only thing that matters is you getting better."

"I need to know," Calleigh pressed.

Sighing, Horatio leaned back a bit and folded his hands in front of him. "Calleigh, trust me that things are being taken care of…"

"I don't know if he can handle going to prison, Horatio," she admitted sadly and tears escaped again. She felt herself being moved, being sat up, Horatio's arms around her, and his lips against her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she still didn't like it. Fresh tears stained his shirt, and Calleigh wondered how she would explain things to her family. His hand stroking her hair was soothing, and she found herself slowly calming down.

"Trust me, Calleigh," he whispered. "Right now, it doesn't have to come to that…" Horatio knew that her father needed something, but throwing him in jail wasn't going to do that. He needed someplace to get clean…and then he needed to stay that way…if not for himself, for Calleigh. She deserved to be happy, and worry-free. Horatio could remember all the times she had left work to run an 'errand' and it had been Calleigh picking up her father from a bar and taking him home.

She looked up at him, "You said that…when I was in the car…" she whispered surprised by her own revelation. The words, she was sure, was what had triggered the memory…

"That's right, Sweetheart," he told her and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure if her remembering would be good for her, but at the moment it was just remembrance of that phrase. "Let me take care of things, Calleigh…"

"I want to see him," Calleigh told Horatio. She looked directly into his eyes and could see the worry and concern there. She had always been the one who had protected her father, but now…Horatio was risking his career for her and her father…to protect them both. "I just…I need to see him."

Horatio pulled her head back to his chest, his hand in her hair, "The doctor hasn't released you yet…" He took a moment before adding, "I told your father you were in critical condition…" He wasn't sure how Calleigh would take it, but she needed to know…

Calleigh pulled back and looked at him, and she understood. She understood exactly why Horatio had said what he had. "You were punishin' him." She could see that it was the only thing Horatio could do…without putting her father under arrest.

"We could have lost you," Horatio told her. He let his hand run through her blonde locks and then rest on her cheek afterwards. "I couldn't bear to lose you…" he whispered staring at her. She had been the one person he had trusted most…she had risked her career for him…and had always been there when he needed without asking questions when he needed her not to.

She let her head rest against his chest as she just thought. "I don't remember most of that day," she randomly admitted. There were parts earlier that day that she didn't remember…she remembered being in ballistics and then being outside… She didn't remember the blast or where it came from… She didn't remember the crash…and she didn't remember most of when Horatio had been with her when they had gotten her out… She didn't remember the ambulance ride to the hospital…

He pressed a smile forward, "I think that might be for the best… We all have bad days, and I think that's one that we can all agree that we'd rather forget." His hand ran through her hair again and he tilted her face upward, "Don't worry about remembering, Calleigh…"

A knock at the door pulled Calleigh quickly away from Horatio's hold, she looked over and saw a doctor and nurse entering. She looked back at Horatio, who had moved back away from her. She was thankful though, that it didn't look wrong when they had entered. They'd probably never see the people again, but it was still something she appreciated.

"We're going to have to ask you to wait outside while we examine, Miss Duquesne," the doctor said looking over at the man.

Horatio looked over at Calleigh and then back to the doctor and nodded. He picked up his sunglasses, which he had set by the table by the door and headed out. At least once they were done he could know what they had to say about Calleigh and her injuries. He waited impatiently pacing right outside the door. He stopped when he heard the door open, and saw the nurse standing there.

"She's asking that you come in," the nurse said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Horatio responded. Following her in, he set his sunglasses down once again and then saw that Calleigh was repositioned, sitting up straighter than when he had left her and obviously moved farther up the bed. So, he assumed the doctor had finished his examination. "So, are they letting you out?" he asked Calleigh with a smile.

"There are conditions," Calleigh replied with a small smile. She wanted to be able to leave, it meant that she'd be able to try and convince Horatio to let her see her dad… Plus, the helpless factor she felt would be lessened.

"I need someone to be able to check up on her, and she won't be able to work for at least a couple of days…but I would say a far bit longer given her job."

Horatio nodded, "I understand." He placed his hands on his hips and looked from Calleigh to the doctor and bowed his head a bit, "I'll be able to check up on her and I can assure you that I'll make sure that she rests and that there's modifications to her work schedule if she comes back to work before the cast is off."

The doctor nodded and wrote out a prescription and handed it to Horatio, "Pain medication, just in case. She'll also need a pair of crutches; I'll have them get them ready before she checks out."

"Thank you, Doctor," Horatio said as the doctor and nurse left before turning back to Calleigh. "It looks like you're on desk duty for awhile, Ma'am."

Calleigh sighed, "You know I'll be just fine as soon as I master the crutches…"

Horatio smirked and then shook his head, "I'm not going to have you falling in one of the labs, especially not ballistics… It can be taken care of for a bit until you're back to a hundred percent."

"Really, Horatio—"

He ignored her arguing and pushed the duffel bag towards her. "I brought you clothes and a shoe. I think I brought the right shoe."

……………………………….

Once Calleigh had been finalized that she was clear to leave, they made the long journey down out of the hospital to the Hummer waiting outside and Horatio got her into the front passenger seat before thanking the nurse and watching her leave with the wheelchair. He stowed the crutches in the backseat for the time being along with the duffel bag before making his way around to the other side. Getting in, he pulled the heavy door shut and found Calleigh just looking over at him. "You alright?"

She smiled, "You said 'trust me'."

"Yes."

"Don't you know that I've always trusted you, Horatio?" she asked wondering if he knew that or if it had just been a tactic at the time to remind her of that trust. "I trust you with my life…" Calleigh smiled at him, "And I'm trustin'…" she added deviously, "That you'll take my wishes to see my father into consideration…"

Horatio smiled, "Funny thing…trust."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she wondered aloud as he pulled out of the parking lot. Calleigh was starting to wonder whether he'd take her to her apartment or if he'd actually do as she had requested. She knew he was trying to protect her, but she needed to see him…

……………………………….

TBC…


	7. Family

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 7 "Family"

**Author's Notes: **none

…………………………………

They sat outside the crime lab for a long time, just sitting in the Hummer. Silence was something that had been the soundtrack of that time, but Horatio wasn't sure if Calleigh was really ready. He had something in mind, and he really wasn't sure if Calleigh would go along with it. "Sweetheart," he started quietly as he broke the silence. "We don't have to do this….if you're not ready…"

Calleigh had her head turned away from him, so that he couldn't see her face…so he couldn't see the tears that were streaming down her face. He knew though, he always knew her… Reaching up, she wiped the tears from her face and sucked in breath trying to calm down before responding. "I'm-I'm alright…I just need a minute."

His heart broke hearing her voice. It sounded broken and he knew she was upset and most likely in pain and exhausted. "I told you, Calleigh… No one else has to know about your father." He knew that family wasn't easy; he could even be considered the one who knew it best. His parents were gone, and so was his brother…he had no other family save his sister-in-law and nephew. But protecting family was a full time job that took a strain on life and one's heart… They were already doing a hard job that they worked too many hours and felt for the victims…it was all so much…

"It's not that," she told him turning to look at him and saw his concerned look. "It's…" she sighed as she stared at him and smiled a bit, "You don't want to hear this…" Of course, Horatio was the one person she felt like she could tell everything to…but she hated to be a burden to him… She hated to weight down his own troubles with hers.

He tilted his head and smiled, "I do…Calleigh… Talk to me."

"It's that he's promised me for probably longer than I can remember that he's gonna stop drinkin'… He keeps doing it, and the things he says when he's drunk… I dunno what to do anymore, Horatio… I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help him."

"Maybe he needs to see what he stands to loose," Horatio suggested.

Calleigh frowned, "You'd think he realized that when my parents got divorced…"

Horatio sighed, "Sometimes there are just things that we can't fix, Calleigh. It's hard to accept…but you have to live your life. You're a beautiful, brilliant, dangerous woman."

A bright smile flowered on her face and she let out a small laugh, "Dangerous, huh?"

He smirked, "I've seen you shoot."

"My father…he always brings up that I'm too beautiful to work as hard as I do like it's some sort of compliment…"

"And the next day there's a vase full of tulips on the front desk."

She nodded, "You noticed that?"

"It's our job to see things that others don't."

Looking at Horatio, she gave him a real smile. "I think I'm ready now."

………………………..

Staring into the interrogation room, Calleigh could see Tripp with her father drinking coffee. She balanced her weight on her left leg, and lifted her right a bit and tried to balance on the crutches too. She watched them and observed that her father looked sober…tired even, and she started to wonder if she saw sorrow in his eyes, too… "I wanna talk to him," Calleigh spoke up and looked over at Horatio.

"I was hoping that you'd let me talk to him first…" Horatio spoke up. He pushed his jacket back and planted his hands on his hips looking down as he thought about how to phrase the next part before looking back up at her. "I want him to think that he's lost you, Calleigh… I think that's the only way that he might actually start to sober up…for good."

Shock was the first thing that went through her body at that thought. "Horatio…I don't think he can handle that…the thought of being responsible for my death…even for five minutes," Calleigh said quickly concerned about her father's well being. She had always wondered when she'd finally get the call that he'd gotten himself in the hospital or called to a morgue to identify him. She really hadn't thought that her father would be responsible for her own death…her dying in the line of duty was something that she'd thought would happen over that…

"You said you trusted me."

"I do."

Horatio stared at her for a minute, and when she didn't argue, he nodded and walked past her. Opening the door, he motioned for Tripp and then entered the interrogation room. He let his head fall and he tried to bring up the feelings he'd have if Calleigh had died… He needed to play the part and be believable…and he wanted Kenwall Duquesne to see that Calleigh's death would affect not just him, but others too. He waited for the door to shut, and for Tripp to be on the other side of the mirror before he started. Horatio wanted Frank to be there in case Calleigh started to panic and in case she were to fall.

"H-How's my daughter? How's Calleigh? She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Kenwall asked nervously. "Tripp wouldn't tell me, but Horatio…please…you have to tell me…"

His voice was low and sad, "She's gone," he said looking for a second at the man. Dropping his head again, he turned away from him. "She lost too much blood…and her system started to shut down… They couldn't bring her back…"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to absorb what he'd just been told. His little girl was gone… He'd killed her. His Calleigh…his Lambchop…his baby… "No…no…she was talking in the ambulance…" he muttered as tears fell and his throat started to close up as he tried to speak.

"You know what this means…" Horatio said as he turned and looked down at Kenwall Duquesne, "You're going to go behind bars…for pre-meditated murder…"

From behind the mirror, tears fell down Calleigh's face and she swayed a bit on the crutches, but was saved by Tripp who was standing close to her. "It's enough," Calleigh said as she started to take a step in that direction, but Frank held her in place. She tried to struggle for a minute before giving up; she felt Frank's arms around her steadying her in place.

"Horatio knows what he's doing," Frank tried to assure.

"My dad—"

"Duke can handle this, Calleigh… He needs this reality check," Frank told her. "Give it a couple more minutes…" Frank hated to see Calleigh so upset, but he knew that they were doing this for her…not so much for Duke, but for Calleigh.

She gripped Frank's hand as Horatio kept on her father about her being dead and how he was going to go to jail for it. He went on about how her friends at the lab had been more of a family to her than her own father…it hurt to hear it, but Calleigh knew that it was the truth. You couldn't pick your parents…let alone their actions…

Horatio paced back in forth in front of Kenwall Duquesne as he sobbed and mumbled incoherently. He stopped staring at the floor with his hands placed firmly on his hips. "Most people never get a second chance…you've had years of chances with Calleigh…" He looked directly at the man, "This is your last chance… I suggest you treasure it."

Kenwall stared confused up at the other man as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "Wha-" he started, but didn't finish it and instead just watched as Horatio Caine walked for the door that had opened. Who came through that door shocked him, and his tears came now doubled. He got to his feet and just stood there in place.

"Easy now," Frank told her as he carefully helped Calleigh into the interrogation room. He had left the crutches in the small closet-like room, and instead was helping her to her father. "Don't want you winding up back in the hospital." He eased her carefully down in the chair across from her father, so she was sitting sideways so that her casted leg wasn't smashed under the table.

"Thank you," Calleigh whispered to Frank as she eased her arm from his neck. She watched as Frank and Horatio left the room and closed the door. Looking over at her father, she just frowned. They weren't alone. Frank and Horatio were behind the mirror…like she had been.

"You're alright," Kenwall finally said after several minutes of silence.

Calleigh nodded, "I lost a lot of blood though, the doctors want me to rest… I wasn't sure Horatio was even going to bring me here…" What she was telling him was true…and she wondered just how much her father was concerned with her well being.

"Lambchop…I'm so sorry," he told her taking her hands before bowing his head to the entwined hands and crying into them.

She hated when he cried… Being a CSI, she had seen a lot of things that had made life so that it wasn't as clichéd and set in specific roles…but she had always expected her father to be the one to protect her and care for her… She couldn't remember the last time he had been that person to her… She had all kinds of thank you gifts that were thanking her for picking him up from bars…but none of it meant anything… Nothing was something that linked a beautiful memory to him. "Dad…you HAVE to stop doing this…" she told him squeezing his hands.

"I will…I have to… In jail they don't have alcohol, maybe that's gonna be a good way for me to sober up," Kenwall reasoned as the tears came slower.

Calleigh let her head drop for a minute before looking back up at him, "You're not gonna be in jail, Dad…" she whispered. Tears fell down her face, "But this is your last chance… Your last chance at this 'get out of jail free' card and your last chance to be a father to me…" She reached out to touch his cheek, "I want you to be able to be at my wedding when I finally find a guy to marry… Who will give me away, Dad, if you've landed yourself in jail? Or if you've drank yourself to death? Who's gonna be here for me?" Her eyes clouded with the tears and she blinked to release them. "You're the only one who's here in Miami… Mom and everyone else is back in Louisiana…"

"I'm sorry...Lambchop…"

"We're risking our careers for you, Dad…for me, too… Horatio, Frank, Alexx… It's all gonna go away…so you need to be smart now…"

"Why are they doing this?" Kenwall asked tilting his head as he studied his daughter.

"Because they're family, Dad…"

…………………………….

TBC…


	8. Hope for the Future

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** After a lab accident, Calleigh relies on help from her father, but could it be the last thing she does?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Kenwall Duquesne (Other Character)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 8 "Hope for the Future"

**Author's Notes: **This is the final chapter of "Bad Day", more chapters of "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll" still to come, not sure which story will next be started.

…………………………………

"I'm sorry," she whispered as Horatio walked her up to her building. They had already taken her father home, and he had admitted that he wasn't sure he would be able to stay sober on his own. Horatio refused to let her take her father home with her, though she knew it was only Horatio's way of looking out for her. She was injured, and wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to go out for a drink. She still felt embarrassed and ashamed, and worse of all she had compromised the lives and careers of her friends.

He was refraining from touching her, mainly because he was afraid he'd knock her over since she was hobbling around on crutches. She had refused his offer of letting him carry her in, but he wasn't surprised at all. "You have nothing to apologize for…my dear," he said gently as he watched her struggle with the lock.

Dropping the keys, Calleigh sighed frustrated and turned a bit awkwardly to Horatio on her crutches. "How can you say that? You've protected my father and put your career on the line…I don't deserve that…"

Looking down, Horatio smiled a bit before he looked back up at her. "Calleigh, you do deserve it," he told her before crouching down and retrieving her keys. Stepping to the side, he placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. Opening the door, he watched as a small smile came to Calleigh's face before she started to hobble into her apartment. He followed and closed the door making sure the lock it before setting the keys on a nearby table. When he saw her going towards the kitchen, he thrust his hands into his pockets and followed, "You should rest…"

"I was gonna get you some coffee…it'll only take a few minutes," Calleigh explained knowing that he would need a cup after the long day they'd had. She felt the need to do something for him after all he'd done for her, and though coffee wouldn't make up for it all…it was a start to paying him back.

He sighed and stopped behind her, "Calleigh…why don't you let me make the coffee?" Horatio could tell that she was having problems, but it was understandable. He knew from experience that family problems only made things worse, let alone if people knew about them… He and Calleigh were alike in more ways than they probably cared to admit. They both had family problems…both dedicated workaholics…good cops and CSIs…and kept their emotions hidden most of the time.

"You don't know where things are…" she responded quietly hobbling around with the crutches as she opened a cupboard to get mugs down. She reached up and retrieved a dark mug that said MDPD on it, which had been given to her not long after she had joined. After the first mug was safely on the counter, she reached up for a more delicate cup, one that her mother had given her. Her finger caught on the delicately formed handle, and just barely curled around it. As she pulled it down, it started to slip from her grip and she struggled to keep a hold onto it. But the handle slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor.

The clatter of porcelain breaking caught Horatio by surprise, and he reached out and grasped Calleigh just in case she was about to fall. "I'll clean it," he said quickly. He wasn't sure how sharp the pieces were, but he didn't need her injured further. He smoothly made his way around her and to the ground where he started to collect the broken pieces. Sniffling and then quiet crying caught his attention. With broken pieces still in hand, he straightened and turned to Calleigh, "Sweetheart, I promise I can get the coffee and clean up the broken cup. Go ahead and lie down and rest."

"My mother gave that to me…" she got out through her sniffling.

Horatio frowned, she was going through far too much, and he was sure that after everything that had happened, the teacup was just another upset. He'd find a way to make it better… He set the broken pieces on a clean part of the counter to deal with in a few minutes. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled the crutches away and propped them up against the counter and then carefully scooped her up into his arms. Carefully navigating through the mess in the kitchen, he made his way towards her bedroom. "How about you rest and I'll bring in coffee and something to eat?" he offered and carefully deposited her on her bed being mindful of her casted leg. He watched her move up in bed until her back rested against pillows. He felt she was okay for the moment as he started to leave seeing her wipe her face with her hands.

Stress was something that he and Calleigh hardly dealt with externally…but they had always been the ones who were the closest. He and Calleigh had bonded years ago on some other level. He had a feeling that that was why she had been somewhat comfortable shedding her feelings in front of her. Moving carefully through the kitchen, he scanned the floor and picked up the remaining pieces. Horatio deposited the broken remnants of the teacup into a Ziploc bag and left them on the counter in plain sight, so that he could take it with him to find out about having it reconstructed later.

A new cup was pulled from the cupboard and placed next to the MDPD one. Horatio went through the refrigerator and found something to whip together that could constitute enough of a meal to get fill Calleigh's stomach and then hopefully let her sleep. Though, he was going to give her coffee, he had a good idea that the pain meds would help her sleep. Carefully, looping fingers through both cup's handles, Horatio picked up the plate of food and headed for Calleigh's bedroom. Pain medication was stuffed in his pocket, where he had hidden it when Calleigh had started to protest needing it.

Calleigh had calmed down a great deal, and had actually felt the tug of sleep pulling at her. "This thing is uncomfortable," she mumbled pointing to the bulky cast on her leg. Her eyes blinked a lot as she fought the need to sleep right away, she really didn't feel ready…

Setting the things on the side table, Horatio sat on the edge of the bed and twisted to hand her the coffee cup. "This should warm you up at least…" He retrieved the plate and placed it between them on the bed. They were simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into pieces and then a couple pieces of peanut butter and banana sandwiches. "And eat something…so you can have your medication."

"What medication?" she asked and placed her hand over her mouth to try to mask a yawn.

"Pain medication," he told her and placed his finger on her lips when she opened her mouth to start to argue, "And you're going to take them and not argue with me. You need to heal…and the only way you're going to be back in your lab fully is when you're cleared by doctors."

She sighed and picked up a piece of sandwich, "What are we goin' do about my dad?" she finally asked not looking at him. She knew that they had to do something… "Other than puttin' him in some kind of rehab, I'm not sure what to do."

"I know a good rehab place," Horatio told her. "I told your dad to be packed and ready to leave in the morning…" He hadn't thought that Calleigh would be up for trying to figure out options for Duke, so he had decided that the option he had would work the best. She needed to be taken care of even if she didn't know it…and Horatio had intended to be the one to care for her.

Calleigh nodded and took a bite of the sandwich before quietly speaking up as she looked at him, "Thanks." She wasn't used to being able to relax about things like that…or having the worry taken from her. Horatio was taking care of things…normally Calleigh liked the control…being able to make the choices…but right now…it was the last thing she needed.

After most of the plate was gone between the two of them eating the sandwiches, Horatio pulled the bottle from his pocket and shook out a pill before handing it to Calleigh. He set the closed bottle on the bedside table, so it would be within reach for Calleigh later on. He watched as she drank it down with the rest of her what had to be cold coffee. Getting up, he took the cup and set it on the table with the remnants of their meal before helping Calleigh remove the shoe she had on and pull back the covers, so she could be tucked in. "I'm going to go put things in the sink, I'll be back in a minute, Sweetheart," he told her seeing that she was really ready to sleep now.

It didn't take him long to put things into the sink and turn off lights before returning to the bedroom to find that Calleigh's eyes were shut. He smiled to himself before approaching the bed and carefully moving her casted leg, so that it was under the sheet and blanket. When she started to stir, he stopped. He hadn't meant to wake her. Rest was really something that Calleigh needed, and now was the time for her to really get it. "Go back to sleep…" he said in a quiet, soothing tone.

"Uncomfortable," she mumbled. "I hate this…"

He watched as her eyes closed again, but saw them open again. He turned off the bedside lamps and sat on the edge of the bed. "You'll feel better once you sleep," he whispered.

"I want my pants off," she mumbled opening her eyes again and working on the clasp and zipper on the pants she had on. They were slacks that were roomy, so that they fit over the cast, but she just wanted them off.

Crossing boundaries wasn't something Horatio wanted to do, but he wanted Calleigh to sleep…and her being comfortable was something that was needed. He assisted her and carefully helped her removed the pants. He also removed the single sock before laying it all off to the side of the bed. He heard her sniffling and returned back to the bed and found himself pulling her into his arms. He felt the need to take time to protect her…even if it was only from bad dreams…

After a time, Horatio fell asleep with Calleigh in his arms, her head laid against his chest, and her arms curled around his body. The nightmares didn't bother either of them as they managed to sleep through the night soundly.

…………………………

The End


End file.
